joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dharkon (Wanked)
Summary Dharkon (ダーズ, Darz) is one of the Final Boss character introduced into Super Smash Bros and serving as one of the main antagonists of the series alongside Galeem in Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. Dharkon is the destructive counterpart of Galeem and the embodiment of Chaos and Darkness. For several years, Dharkon has been in conflict with Galeem due to their conflicting nature as Galeem seeks to cover all life in Eternal light, but Darkhon however wants to annihilate everything in Eternal darkness. If Galeem becomes defeated, Dharkon impales him and engulfs the whole Universe and it's inhabitants in Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: Dharkon, Dharkon's name is a corruption of "Darken". Origin: Super. Smash. Bros. Ultimate Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly Thousands of Years old Classification: Cataclysmic Being, Embodiment of Darkness and Chaos, Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation & Portal Creation (Broke out from Darkness by breaking space. Can warp portals through the battlefield), Energy Projection, Manipulation (Can shoot Energy beams out of his eye, can manipulate a wave of Energy that swirls), Summoning (Can summon multiple hostile puppet fighters), Thread Manipulation (Can manipulate large tendrils that surround his demonic eye in the center), Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate electrical shocks following it's eye, can manipulate lightning in the background), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can summon energy balls which later ignites), Teleportation, Spin Dash (Can spin his large tendrils into a spinning attack), BFR (He and Galeem were able to send the Super Smash Bros fighters to battle all of the bosses in the game), Morality Manipulation (Controlled dozens of Crazy Hands), Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his tendrils in many ways), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Galeem's spirits and puppet fighters fall under it's control), Attack Reflection (His tendrils are comparable to Galeem's Beams of light since Dharkon's tendrils one-shotted multiple Master Hands who's eternal Energy became beams of light as and overpowered the likes of Link, Palutena and Zelda.), Chain Manipulation (Restrained and Impaled Galeem.), Death Manipulation (Upon Dharkon's massacre to the Universe, Mario perished falling on the ground.), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time.) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Controls Crazy Hand, who is equal to Master Hand who created the Super Smash Bros Universe and treats both SSB Arceus and Digimon as Toys, also bordering the Absolute and seeing SSB as a imaginary world stated in Melee.), possibly Multiverse level+ (Equal to Galeem, When Galeem, the World of Light is defeated, Dharkon the embodiment of Chaos and Darkness engulfs the Universe and merges the World of Darkness into the Universe itself. It is stated that the World of Darkness and Purgatorio are separate parallel alternate Universes. The SSBU Multiverse contains "Infinite Parallel Timelines") Able to ignore Durability in many ways. Speed: Massively FTL+ Travel Speed, Combat and Reactions (489,014,356,725 c. Should be comparable to Galeem who engulfed an entire Galaxy within seconds) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ (Restrained and Impaled Galeem, who eventually expanded and crushed the Universe.) Durability: Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very High (Can fight in battles for an extremely long period of time) Range: Universal | Multiversal+ via Portal Creation. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2